


Post Shadow

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Yes i know basically nobody has thought about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Set after the events of the Shadow Academy, Jacen has been trying to figure out how to lessen the nightmares related to his time at the Academy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Jacen Solo
Kudos: 3





	Post Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: snakes

Jacen had thought the latest terrarium his sister had built would be enough. But no, it was almost as if the snake was so transparent as to be able to slip through glass like beams of light. He could remember the last time the snake had gotten out and how he had been lectured.

It figured the snake would do this now, before he was going to see if dreams could happen if it bit you or not. All he knew was it could put you under. He needed to know if he would dream. Or have nightmares.

Luckily, he managed to find it before he had to tell anyone he had lost it. He remembered the lecture last time far too well to want to go through it again. Especially if he had to explain why he had even noticed it was gone and why he had been more desperate than usual to find it.

That night he tried to test his hypothesis about the snake’s abilities. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had dreamed or not, only that he didn’t find himself waking up in a cold sweat again. It was always the same nightmare since getting back from the Shadow Academy. 

Unfortunately, the snake’s venom worked far too fast for him to put the snake back in its terrarium and he woke to Poe kneeling over him, one hand on the snake that could barely be seen and the other seemingly checking Jacen’s pulse. 

“So did the snake get out again?” Poe asked, in a way that told Jacen that the Yavin native didn’t believe it and wouldn’t believe it for a second. 

Biting his lower lip, Jacen sat up then shrugged. Quietly he reached out to take the snake back, flashing the twin fang marks on the back of his hand. 

“Jacen,” Poe said, his voice hissing softly on the ‘c’. Still, the Solo twin said nothing as he clambered up to his feet to put the snake right where it belonged: back in the terrarium. 

“Is this about the lightsaber?” Poe asked, straightening up to his full height. 

“If by lightsaber you mean I know I’m not ready for one, then yes.” 

“No, I mean the fact you crossed one with your sister.”

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Jacen lied, crossing the short distance to his bed tucked away amongst various terrariums. 

“So you just happened to get bit by a crystal snake that just so happens to knock you out faster than most anesthetics because you absolutely have not been avoiding sleep and hoping its venom causes dreamless sleep?” 

“You– yes, Poe. Yes. It was all a happy coincidence.” The edge to his voice was more often heard from Jaina, but Poe recognized it regardless. 

“Look, eventually Master Skywalker is going to notice. Then he’ll tell your mother. And you know your mom will drop everything to figure out why her eldest son isn’t sleeping.” 

“It’s not that hard to figure out, Poe.” 

“You know what I mean.”

Jacen fell silent again, staring at the crystal snake as it investigated the tree branch he had recently put in the terrarium. After a few moments of silence Poe joined Jacen on the bed. 

“I’ll ask dad if I can stay over. Maybe we can figure out how to go to sleep and stay asleep without nightmares naturally.”

“…Thanks, Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poe is actually supposed to be 7 years older than the twins but I do what I want and demand to make this work so now he's only a little older, about a year. No you won't get more world building than that.


End file.
